Physics
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: Part of First Period series. Cloud is stuck studying for his physics test in the library. Problem? He sucks at Physics. Unfortunately, so does Zack. But Zack does know a certain intimidating senior who happens to ace his classes... CloudNoctisCloud


A/N: This is from my First Period series :D. It is not chronologically updated, this shot is set some time after First Period. Cloud and Noctis have not yet established a relationship. This is one of their chance encounters (cough Noctis cough Zack cough bothofthem cough). Just to be clear, yes, Cloud does feel for Noctis. He's being stupid about it though, don't ask me why. *grin* that would ruin the fun of the oneshots to come.

The first part of this series is called "First Period", you can find it on my profile XD. Yep, that was self-promoting :P.

Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters (XD): Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Noctis Lucis Caelum (what's in a name eh? O.O) and Genesis Rhapsodos. Oh and Vexen. And Reno and Rude. :P Shame, though XD.

Enjoy!

* * *

Physics

Cloud stared numbly at the pages of the opened textbooks spread out in front of him on the library table.

Physics.

Most likely the bane of his existence. Too bad he had to get at least a B- to pass this year. He sighed and let his head fall onto his books. Almost **2 hours** he's been working on his studying, but despite his test being the next Monday and it still being Wednesday he had only needed to read through the chapters once (note the multiple –s) to know he was going to need a miracle. Problem was, Physics was the only subject _both_ he and Zack sucked at and all the Physics teachers were against them after they had set Mr. Vexen's hair on fire in Chemistry.

'Uhg…' He bumped his head against the table(again).

'Are you alright, sweetie?'

Cloud dragged his head off his books and looked up at the librarian's creaky voice. The old lady gave him a fond look, having watched him try to plough through his homework for the past hours. Cloud smiled back half-heartedly. 'Yes ma'am, I'm fine.' Mss. …. Patted his shoulder.

'Just let me know if you need some help, alright?' Cloud nodded and she walked off, back to patrolling the library to scold the louder students in the back. Cloud watched her go and wondered how much she knew about power circuits. He toyed with the idea of sending Zack a SMG (Save My Grades), but he best friend really didn't know any more of the subject than he did. Tifa would be a great help as she knew physics like her back pocket, but Cloud knew she had to work on her practical assignment for Ms. Gainsborough on top of helping in her mother's bar, so that wasn't an option either.

Cloud stared at the bookshelves on the opposite side of the table, counting the books on the third shelf from above and idly thinking that Mr. Rhapsodos would kill when he found out someone had stuffed "Loveless" in the Novels section. He reluctantly forced himself to look at his textbook again and heaved a tired sigh.

'Why the heavy sigh, Cloud?'

Warm breath on his cheek made Cloud jump almost a foot off his chair. He whipped around, staring at the intruder of his personal space. He raised his eyebrows.

'What are you doing here? You have Economics right now.' Zack grinned and winked, folding his arms behind his head nonchalantly.

'Yeah, I know. But I also know you're trying to beat Physical crap into your head, despite both our better judgements. I still say we should just ditch it.' Zack's grin turned into something feral and Cloud quickly looked around, but nobody was in the quiet library. No-one to save him from whatever Zack was going to drag him into, he knew.

'That's why…' Zack paused for effect and Cloud used the few extra seconds to try and find an escape route. All he could think of was the formula to calculate the amount of electrical resistance in a power circuit. It didn't help that he knew it wasn't the right formula either. Zack tapped his nose, drawing his attention back to his black-haired friend. Cloud watched him warily, with good reason.

'That's why…' Cloud rolled his eyes, dodging Zack's hand when it came up to pull on his spikes. 'I've gotten you some help.'

Cloud gave him a blank look, to which Zack simply smiled gleefully in return. He was almost afraid to ask, but, 'Is that it?' Zack looked offended.

'But Cloud! You haven't asked what _kind_ of help yet!'

Cloud took a deep breath and sighed. Zack had better not have asked Mr. R. & R. to tutor him. Zack may be able to survive their antics, but the same didn't go for him.

'Fine Zack. What kind of help.' Cloud was tired and his head was filled with incorrect physical equations. He was not in the mood for games, as much as he appreciated Zack's efforts.

Zack pouted. 'You've got no sense of enthusiasm.' He grumbled sulkily. Cloud knew it was only an act though and waited for him to continue. Cloud's mere lack of enthusiasm had never stopped him before.

As expected, Zack couldn't keep his expression sullen for long and soon brightened, his near-maniacal glee once again making Cloud twitch in terrified anticipation.

'The moody kind of help.' The brightness of Zack's expression dimmed a bit at that. Cloud sent him a questioning look, but his friend started whistling and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. Cloud frowned.

'What do you mean, "moody"?'

Zack had the gall to look interested by Mss. And quickly sauntered over to the old lady who was, as every old person seemed to be, charmed by his "cute smile" and "open personality"(not that Zack didn't have a cute smile and an open personality, but Cloud was annoyed with his friend and thus couldn't appreciate it at the moment). Cloud grumbled and glared briefly at Zack's back. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Zack had arranged for him and moody help didn't sound like something he was going to like. He turned back to his books and forced his attention back to Physics, trying to ignore the slight feeling of unease.

Or maybe he was just pissed about not understanding his physics even after 2 hours of studying. Cloud growled softly under his breath. Stupid Physics. Stupid test. Stupid books too. Stupid Zack who was only trying to help.

'Studying hard? Good boy.'

Cloud's reaction to the lazy drawl was immediate. His eyes widened while he froze, his heart starting to beat faster and his throat constricting. He knew that if he tried to speak now, his voice would come out as a squeak. A low chuckle reached his ears and he swallowed with difficulty.

Moody help. Right.

He glanced out of the corners of his eyes, trying to locate Zack. It was odd for him to set Cloud up like this, since Zack still didn't like Noctis (**at all**), and Cloud wasn't entirely sure this wasn't just a coincidence. But when he saw no sign of Zack and Mss. Seemed to have disappeared mysteriously as well, Cloud's suspicions were confirmed.

That _ass_! He was going to kill Zack once he got out of this-

'What, I'm not going to get a 'hello'?'

Noctis was obviously standing behind him. Apart from the increased volume of his voice, Cloud seemed to have developed some weird sort of sixth sense when it came to the senior. He sqallowed again, trying to work past his squeaky throat.

'Hi.' He managed, mentally cursing at the way the skin on his back was tingling in response to Noctis' close proximity.

'Hello.' Noctis responded, mirth evident in his voice. Cloud didn't know why he was so cheerful. There was absolutely no need to be cheerful. The chair next to him was pulled back, barely making a sound on the library's carpeted floor. Cloud wondered why a library where so many students came and wore it out would have carpet on the floor. He preferred to ponder that rather than meeting Noctis' gaze, as the senior had, completely at ease, sat down beside him. Cloud kept his eyes fixed on his textbook, not saying anything.

Zack would come back in a moment, right? 'Cause there was no way Zack would leave him alone with Noctis, he was always trying to avoid that scenario.

Cloud _knew_ that Noctis was staring at him and just as he started to wonder if the senior had somehow locked Zack away in a closet (he wasn't small or scrawny enough to fit in a locker, unlike Cloud) and lured the librarian into taking an early lunch break, he leant forward, well into Cloud's personal space. But somehow, no matter where Noctis was it would feel as if he was inside his personal bubble. Cloud didn't like his ridiculous awareness when it came to him. It was highly annoying.

So why were there frikking _butterflies_ prancing around in his stomach instead of the urge to punch his face in!

Not that Cloud had the guts to punch Noctis. Cloud fidgeted while Noctis simply continued to stare. Or was that how he always looked at everything?

Cloud's Physics test zoomed right out of his mind when Noctis leant in, his heart thudding painfully fast. Noctis flipped through his textbook, looking at the chapter contents.

'Electricity.' He mumbled.

Cloud studied Noctis' face, for once being able to do so without being subjected to his red-eyed stare. Smooth skin, not as pale as Cloud's own but not exactly tan either, anthracite-coloured hair that Cloud really ought to examine closer somewhere in the future (and when did he start thinking like Zack?), and lips that- Wait. Lips? Cloud's gaze shot up to Noctis eyes, that were giving him an amused and somewhat self-satisfied look from maybe 4 inches away. Cloud could feel his face grow impossibly warm, blushing to the roots of his hair. This only seemed to amuse the senior further and Cloud scowled embarrassedly, turning his head to scrutinize the table. Noctis was far more interesting to look at, but Cloud bashed the thought out of his mind and instead complained about the unfairness of Noctis observancy- Why didn't Cloud ever get to stare at _him_, preferably without being stared right back at. It wasn't fair!

'Are you pouting?'

Cloud jumped, gaze flicking back to the grinning senior. His eyes narrowed and he tried his best to glare at Noctis. He wasn't surprised when it had no effect (one's attempt at being intimidating is thwarted by one's bright red face) and closed his books with a lot more force than necessary, shoving the senior out of the way to do so. Cloud was ready to get up and leave while some of his pride was still intact when Noctis' fingers curled around his upper arm and tugged him back down. He let out a surprised noise (a very manly one!) when his back collided with what he assumed was Noctis' chest. Strands of dark hair crossed his wide-eyed line of vision when Noctis pressed his cheek against Cloud's. Noctis reached around him and took his books from his suddenly limp hands, placing them back on the table.

'I promised,' he muttered absently, almost as if he was talking to himself, 'that I would help you study for your Physics test.' Cloud felt faint when Noctis placed his arms around his waist after opening the books. He was **sitting on Noctis' lap**. Now was not the time to start hyperventilating.

Noctis shifted until they were facing the table, raising one hand to flip to the right page. The other stayed put. The senior scanned the pages, reading through the chapter while Cloud hoped he couldn't hear his rampaging heart.

'Shall we start from the beginning?' Cloud could feel the slight rumble In Noctis' chest when he spoke. …beginning? …oh, physics…

Noctis hummed. 'Perhaps this is too distracting.' He murmured. Cloud, even in his befuddled state of mind, could easily detect the reluctance in the senior's voice. Noctis lifted his chin off of his shoulder. He apparently hadn't expected Cloud to feel it when he lightly nuzzled his blond spikes, because he only just managed to catch Cloud when he went completely limp.

Cloud idly noted that his reactions to Noctis were kind of degrading to his manliness before he fainted from an overdose.

Noctis blinked a few times, a bemused expression forming on his face when he concluded that Cloud had, in fact, fainted.

The senior suppressed a smirk and made himself comfortable.

EndE

* * *

So, warming up to them yet? :D


End file.
